


Falling Slowly

by AyraBelle



Series: Mutual Weirdness [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Prophecy, Alternate Universe - No War, M/M, and the promptis isn't really a focus in this fic, no beta we die like meb, there will be more stories though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyraBelle/pseuds/AyraBelle
Summary: This started in one place, went somewhere else, and finished up in an entirely different spot than anticipated. I hope you enjoy!Inspired by this post.The song I had stuck in my head while writing.





	1. I Don’t Know You, But I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> This started in one place, went somewhere else, and finished up in an entirely different spot than anticipated. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> [Inspired by this post.](http://ayrabelle.tumblr.com/post/172520009199/a-toddler-broke-your-nose-and-i-may-or-may-not)
> 
> [The song I had stuck in my head while writing.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k8mtXwtapX4)

Prompto is wondering just how much blood he would have to lose before the hospital decides to take care of his nose when he hears the chair next to him gain an occupant. His eyes are closed, so he has no idea who it is but he leans away slightly so as not to get blood on them.

‘Fuck,’ he hears them whisper. Prompto isn’t vain by any means, but he will admit that the voice is what causes him to open his eyes. It is an attractive-sounding voice, even when clearly in pain.

And when Prompto glances over he sees that the man to whom the voice belongs does not disappoint. He has dark hair and is clearly muscular even though he looks lean through the t-shirt he is wearing. He is bent over his hand, so Prompto has a good guess what brought him into the waiting room this evening.

‘Hope they start moving us through quicker,’ he comments, trying to pull the man’s mind off of the pain. When he looks up, Prompto sees stunning eyes and those distract him for long enough that it takes him a moment to realize that he’s sitting next to the Prince of Lucis.

‘Uh.’

Prince Noctis’s eyes widen when they see Prompto’s face. ‘Whoa, what happened to you?’

‘Heh…’ Prompto hedges, not really wanting to admit the full story but also wanting to help the Prince keep his mind off his hand. It seemed the least he could do for the guy. ‘Well, I work part time at the grocery store a few buildings down. A woman came through my checkout line with her kid, and that kid was pitching a fit. He started throwing things, and… well… he’s got quite the arm…’

Prompto trails off, gesturing vaguely at his face. The prince’s eyes widen as he realizes where the story is going, and suddenly he’s laughing. Hard. At Prompto’s expense.

And yet, his laugh is beautiful so Prompto can’t quite find it in him to be annoyed. He barely has time to register this when the prince is leaning close. Unsure why, Prompto’s eyes widen and he freezes.

Prince Noctis looks closely at Prompto’s nose before nodding slightly and leaning back into his chair. ‘The bleeding looks like it’s stopped, so you should be fine. It doesn’t look like too bad of a break.’

Prompto nods his thanks and quickly speaks to get the attention off of himself. ‘So what brings you in here?’

The prince grimaces. ‘Well, it’s no battle wound from a toddler. I… that is… I heard something snap in my thumb while playing a video game.’

Prompto tries not to laugh, he really does. But Prince Noctis looks so betrayed by the fact that a video game could hurt him in real life that he can’t help it. The problem is, he scrunches up his face while laughing and that hurts like hell. He leans back to alleviate some of the pressure, still giggling, and sees that the prince is smiling as well.

‘Yeah, not the most heroic of injuries for a Prince.’

That’s the first time Prompto hears him acknowledge that he’s a prince, and he looks slightly uncomfortable when he says it so Prompto decides that he’s not going to draw attention to it. ‘Well that all depends,’ he replies, looking at Prince Noctis sagely. ‘What were you playing?’ The prince looks at him in confusion, so Prompto elaborates. ‘I mean, if you were playing something like Mario Party then yeah –not a good look for royalty. But if it was Assassin’s Creed then you’re fine – a thumb is a perfectly fine sacrifice for that noble cause.’

The prince snorts. ‘Well then, it’s a good thing that I was playing Assassin’s Creed.’

Prompto nods. ‘Even if you weren’t, you should definitely pretend that you were – gotta save face.’

The prince chuckles a little and sticks out a hand. ‘You’ve probably figured this out, but I’m Noctis.’

Prompto is about to reach out his hand to shake it, but at the last second he remembers that it’s covered in dried blood. Instead he reaches his opposite hand in an awkward position to shake the prince’s hand. ‘Hi Noctis, I’m Prompto. So which Assassin’s Creed were you playing?’

‘Origins.’

Prompto feels his jaw drop. ‘What? That one’s not even out yet!’

Noctis smirks. ‘No, it’s not.’

‘That’s so unfair.’

‘Well, which one is your favourite?’

They launch into a lengthy discussion of the games, debating each one’s merits and faults. Noctis makes fun of him for liking Black Flag, but then Prompto gets Noctis to admit that he uses his warp powers to pretend to do the Leap of Faith from the top of the Citadel more often than his security knows. That last one is said with a side glance at a large man sitting in the corner and reading, so Prompto assumes that to be his security for the evening.

The conversation turns to Origins, and Prompto demands details on the game from Noctis. After a few vague descriptions, Noctis glances again at his security and raises his good hand to scratch the back of his head nervously. ‘I mean, if you don’t have plans tomorrow you can come over and play it.’

Prompto’s surprise is enough to let his hand drop from his face. ‘What? Dude, I’m a lowly commoner – I doubt they’d even let me on the Citadel grounds much less to the part of the building where you live.’

Noctis waves a hand. ‘Nah, there are public areas in the Citadel – you’d totally be able to get in those. But I don’t live at the Citadel anyways – I’ve got an apartment nearby.’

‘Ah, that explains why you’re at this terribly-run place rather than whatever fancy-schmancy medical facility you should be at.’

‘How long have you even been here? It feels I’ve been sitting here a long time already.’

Prompto looks at his watch. ‘I’m coming up on three hours.’

Noctis’s jaw drops. ‘Three hours? What are you still doing here? You could have been seriously hurt!’

Prompto shrugs. ‘I don’t want to lose my spot in line. Though you’ll probably get whisked away before I do, being famous and all. At least my nose has stopped bleeding.’

Noctis frowns, but before he can say anything more a nurse enters the waiting room and walks towards them. She looks like she’s going to help Prompto, but then recognizes who is sitting next to him and veers that way instead. ‘Good evening, Prince Noctis. What brings you in here today?’

Prompto leans back and closes his eyes again, wishing that his phone had a little more battery so that he could play some Kings Knight to pass the time. To his surprise, though, Noctis says his name.

‘My friend Prompto broke his nose.’

Prompto looks back over at them, realizing that he hadn’t moved his hand back to cover his face so it is on full display. The nurse nods and moves over to Prompto. ‘I see. That’s easily fixed, if you would follow me, sir.’

Prompto doesn’t move. ‘You broke your hand or something! I’m fine, I just need someone to set my nose – you’re in pain. Go ahead.’

Noctis shakes his head. ‘You’ve been here for three hours, it’s almost midnight.’

‘I don’t have anything to do this evening other than go home and fall asleep, it’s fine.’

‘I’m not going to go in until you get yourself taken care of.’

Prompto is about to argue even more when there’s a heavy sigh from the security in the corner. He unfolds himself and walks over to peer into Prompto’s face. ‘Yeah, that’s a clean break. Do you mind?’

Prompto has no idea what the large, gruff man is asking but he’s not about to say no to the Shield of the Prince. The man reaches over and snaps his nose into place, sending a wave of pain through Prompto’s face and making him double over momentarily until the white fades from his vision. When he sits back up, he pokes at his nose experimentally and while it’s still tender it doesn’t hurt like it did.

‘Thanks!’ He beams up at the man, getting ready to head out.

He nods, turning to Noctis. ‘Now will you go?’

Noctis grumbles, but assents. Before he disappears, though, he turns back to Prompto. ‘Don’t leave before I get back out.’

Prompto frowns slightly but nods, lowering himself back into the chair. Noctis turns back and follows the nurse as the Shield takes Noctis’s seat next to Prompto.

‘I heard Noct offer to have you over tomorrow,’ he starts, deep voice startling Prompto out of his confusion.

‘Oh, yeah, I’ll say no once he gets back out – you don’t have to threaten me.’

The Shield tilts his head. ‘Why would I threaten you?’

‘I thought that’s what you were over here to do,’ Prompto explains. ‘I’m just a guy, I’m sure there are rules against me going to the Prince’s home and whatever. I was just trying to save you the trouble.’

The Shield shakes his head. ‘That’s not at all what I was going to say. I just wanted to let you know that there will be some rules, but if you want to accept the offer then that’s your prerogative.’

It is Prompto’s turn to look confused at the other man. ‘Really? What are the rules then?’

The man starts ticking them off on his fingers. ‘No pictures, unless Noct approves them. No posting on any social media about where you’re going or the address or anything. No funny business – Noct has a panic button and we’re always watching. That’s the basics – the decision whether to go over or not is up to you.’

Prompto blinks. ‘Well, those sound reasonable. But is there anything special I need to do for this?’ he asks, waving a hand at his face. ‘I’ve never broken a bone before – do I need a cast?’

The Shield shakes his head with a grin. ‘Nah, it looks like it’ll be fine on its own. Maybe don’t get in any fights with little kids for a while, though.’

Prompto groans, but before he can protest Noctis reappears. ‘Gladio, be nice.’

Gladio’s smile only grows. ‘I was just helping him with his nose.’

Noctis shakes his head and looks at Prompto. ‘Sorry about him.’

Prompto grins. ‘It’s all good! How’s your hand?’

Noctis glowers at the offending thumb, now encased in a cast. ‘Snapped tendon. Stupid thing needs to heal properly – I can’t just take a potion and be done with it.’

‘But then you wouldn’t get to say that you’ve got a cast! Don’t you want to have your friends sign it?’

Noctis gives him a weird look, and Prompto isn’t sure what to make of it. ‘Uh, sure. Anyways, want to come over tomorrow?’

‘I mean, as long as you’re sure it would be alright.’ Prompto glances at Gladio, who nods. ‘Then sure! You better not spoil the game for me, though, before I get to play.’

Noctis smiles widely. ‘I’ll try. Here – give me your phone so I can give you my number and address. Then you can text me when you’re at the building and I’ll buzz you in.’

Prompto still isn’t sure that he should be allowed to have either of those pieces of information but he still hands over his phone, remembering after he holds it out that his hand is still covered in dried blood. Noctis doesn’t seem to mind, though, as he takes it and taps away.

‘Alright, text me now so that I’ll know it’s you tomorrow,’ Noctis instructs, handing Prompto back his phone. Prompto looks down and sees that he has a new contact pulled up – ‘Noct’. Hopefully he didn’t notice the pitifully small number of other contacts in Prompto’s phone…

> **To: Noct**  
>  Hello! ^_^

Noct grins when he sees the message and puts his phone away as they all leave the hospital. ‘See you tomorrow then. I’m free all day, so come on over whenever.’

‘Sounds good, see you then!’ Prompto replies, waving as they go different directions. Prompto can’t quite believe the turn that his evening took, but he smiles about it all the same.

~

When Prompto approaches the apartment building he slows down. What if the prince changed his mind? Gritting his teeth, Prompto sends a text before he can talk himself out of it and leans against a wall to wait for a response.

It doesn’t take long. Barely a minute after he sends the message, Noctis is there opening the door with a grin. ‘Hey, come on in.’

Prompto smiles back. ‘Hi! How’s your thumb?’

Noctis shrugs. ‘Eh, it’s alright. They gave me some awesome painkillers so I don’t really feel it at all. How’s your nose?’

Prompto scrunches it before thinking, wincing at the pain that shoots through his head. ‘Still hurts. But who cares about that – let’s play some Assassin’s Creed!’ They spend the afternoon playing, Prompto getting distracted by the open world and Noctis complaining that he wants to talk about a certain quest that Prompto hasn’t even come close to yet.

By dinnertime, Prompto has made some good progress but doesn’t want to overstay his welcome so he pauses to save and leans up to stretch. ‘I should probably get going.’

‘Your parents expect you home?’

‘Nah, they’re out of the country.’ Prompto waves a hand, getting himself ready to stand up.

‘Want to stay for dinner?’ Noctis offers. ‘Ignis always makes something good, even if he insists on including vegetables.’

‘Really?’ Prompto can’t hide his shock. ‘Dude, we literally just met. Are you sure?’

Noctis shifts uncomfortably and looks at the ground. ‘Well, I don’t really have many friends. We got along well yesterday, and you don’t treat me like a prince and that’s awesome so I’d like to become friends with you. But if you don’t want to…’

He looks dejected at that thought, so Prompto jumps in. ‘I do want to! I just don’t know what the protocol for this might be – do I need to go through a background check or anything?’

Noctis shrugs. ‘Probably. But unless it turns out that you’re a crazy serial killer I don’t think there will be a problem.’

Prompto grins. ‘Then, as your friend, I claim the right to be the first to sign your cast.’

Noctis grins back. ‘Sorry, but you’ve already been beat out for that spot.’ He twists his arm and Prompto sees ‘Iris’ written on the underside of the cast.

‘Noooooctiiiiiisssss,’ Prompto complains, still grinning.

‘Call me Noct,’ he insists. ‘And you can still sign it if you want.’

‘Ugh, fine.’

‘If it makes you feel better, Iris is Gladio’s little sister,’ Noctis explains, hunting for a Sharpie. ‘So you can be the first friend my age to sign.’

‘I suppose that’s acceptable,’ Prompto consents, taking the marker and writing his name in overly-large letters. ‘There! It’s perfect.’

‘Good thing I don’t have any other friends,’ Noctis observes as he looks at the new name on his cast. ‘There’d be no more space for them.’

‘I’m the only friend you’ll ever need,’ Prompto assures him with false bravado.

Noctis laughs and puts the marker away as the door opens, a tall man with glasses standing in the doorway. ‘Good evening, Your Highness.’

‘Hey, Iggy.’ Noctis is distracted with getting the game loaded back up so Prompto introduces himself.

‘Hi, I’m Prompto!’

The man raises an eyebrow as he begins unloading his grocery bags in the kitchen. ‘I know. I am Ignis Scientia; it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr Argentum.’

Prompto can’t help but squirm at the revelation that Ignis not only knows who Prompto is but knows his last name. He wonders just how much else Ignis knows as Noctis groans.

‘Specs, if you found something bad in his report then spit it out. Otherwise leave him alone – we’re playing a game.’

‘Apologies, Prompto.’ Ignis smiles at Prompto. ‘I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I promise that I didn’t find anything untoward in your background check. I’m the prince’s advisor, so I make it my job to know everything about how he spends his time.’

Prompto breathes easier, finally able to smile back at Ignis. ‘That makes sense.’

‘Now, do you have any preferences for dinner? I had planned on making a green curry soup, but if that would not be to your tastes I can always alter those plans.’

‘That sounds great!’ Prompto hastens to assure Ignis, not wanting to be a bother. ‘Thanks!’

Ignis assures him that it is no problem, but Prompto is distracted once again by the game. He and Noctis keep up a steady stream of commentary and insults, with Noctis giving Prompto instructions while Prompto tells him to shut up and let him play dammit.

Prompto is in the middle of an important quest when Ignis announces that the food is ready. He doesn’t want to pause the game, but he doesn’t want to just let a perfectly good meal sit either. He is saved from the dilemma by Noctis himself getting up and bringing two bowls of delicious-smelling curry to the coffee table for the two of them. Prompto only blinks a moment before thanking the prince and advisor profusely while still trying to concentrate on the assassination that he needs to perform. Once the cut scene starts, Prompto wastes no time in digging in and immediately sighs. He can honestly say that he has never tasted something quite as good, and he swallows the bite quickly so that he can compliment Ignis properly. The man looks pleased.

Prompto makes sure to leave before it gets too late, and he tells Noctis that he’ll wait for him at the gate of their school so that they can hang out during the day. Noctis seems pleased that that prospect and Prompto can’t help but smile his entire walk home.

~

Suddenly, Prompto is friends with the Crown Prince of Lucis. They have a few classes together, and outside of school they spend most of their free time together when Prompto isn’t working and Noctis isn’t busy with royal things.

Prompto can’t help the twinge of guilt, however, whenever Noctis calls Prompto his ‘best friend’. He is sure that there are things that Noctis isn’t telling him – that just comes with the territory. There have to be things that Prompto simply isn’t allowed to know, after all. The problem comes when Prompto thinks of all the things that he hasn’t told Noctis. Like how he works because he has to support himself. How his ‘parents’ are always out of the country because they moved away. How they sat him down and said that they would keep the house so that he could stay there but that they were going to be living in Accordo. How Prompto had learned to forge her signature and fake his voice when he was ten.

‘Where’s your lunch?’

How sometimes, even with his job, he still manages to run out of money.

‘I overslept,’ Prompto explains, smile on his face and light shove to Noctis’s shoulders. ‘I think you might be contagious.’

Noctis laughs and doesn’t press, and Prompto is relieved. He doesn’t want to bother Noctis with his problems – the Prince has a lot more important things to worry about.

~

Unsurprisingly, Ignis is the first to notice.

‘Prompto, would you help me with the meal?’

‘Sure thing, Iggy!’ Prompto hands off the controller to Noctis and gets up, eager to help.

Once in the kitchen, though, Ignis merely hands Prompto some cans and asks Prompto to open them. Admittedly confused, Prompto begins the process anyways. He isn’t sure if Ignis really needed the help or not, but he is not about to complain in case he really does.

‘I must confess,’ Ignis begins after a moment. He is speaking softly enough that Noctis won’t hear anything from the couch. ‘I have an ulterior motive in asking for your assistance.’ Prompto merely tilts his head, hoping that he looks ready to listen and help in whatever way he can. He isn’t ready for Ignis’s next words, though. ‘I can’t help but notice that you have not been eating much lately.’

Prompto can only blink. He is surprised by Ignis’s words, but that surprise fades quickly. Of course Ignis would notice something was up, it’s his job to notice things. Of course he would take note of how Prompto doesn’t finish his meals when Ignis cooks, opting to take the rest home. It is a good strategy – he can stretch a single meal into three easily. It also means that he often has lunches again, so Noctis has no reason to suspect a thing.

‘Please don’t tell Noct,’ are Prompto’s first words. Only after he says them does the thought occur to him to try and play it off. Too late now.

Ignis merely raises an eyebrow. ‘I feel he should know if his best friend is suffering from an eating disorder.’

Prompto nearly drops a can in his surprise. ‘Oh, no no no no no no it’s nothing like that.’ Prompto places the can carefully on the counter before he can make a mess in his haste to reassure Ignis. ‘It’s just that I’m a little low on money right now, so getting leftovers is perfect.’

‘Why are you low on money?’ Ignis asks, not sounding like he entirely believes Prompto.

Prompto cringes. He’s going to have to spill everything in order to convince the man, isn’t he. ‘Well, my parents are out of the country.’

‘They seem to be away often. When do you expect more funds from them?’

‘Uh, well, they have their own things to take care of. It’ll be fine; I get paid in a week.’

Ignis is still cooking, a feat that Prompto finds admirable. He has forgotten about the meal entirely by this point, himself. ‘Prompto, I can’t help but feel that there are facts that you are not telling me. I will not press, but I have to ask.’

Prompto sighs. He has an out, but if he takes it then Ignis will be watching him like a hawk going forward for all the wrong reasons. He will figure it out on his own soon enough. ‘Well, alright then. I’ve lived on my own for the past six years.’ Ignis can’t hide his surprise, and Prompto looks down at his lap instead. ‘They never planned on having a kid; I just kinda dropped into their life. So when I was ten, they moved to Accordo and didn’t take me with. They left the house,’ Prompto hastens to assure Ignis, still not looking at him. ‘So I have a place to live. I just need to work for money. And this month wasn’t the best, since I got sick.’

‘I see.’

Before Ignis can say any more, though, Prompto rushes on. ‘Please don’t tell Noct. And don’t worry about me, I’ve got it covered. I don’t want to be a bother.’ He finally looks up and sees something in Ignis’s eyes that he can’t quite place.

Thankfully, though, he agrees. ‘Alright, I suppose I don’t have to tell Noctis. I assure you, though, that you are not a bother. I know Noctis holds your friendship in high regard, and I admit to becoming fond of you as well.’

Prompto beams. ‘Thanks, Iggy!’

Ignis smiles. ‘Now, I should have things in hand here; go on back to your game.’

Prompto doesn’t think anything more of the conversation as he returns to Noctis on the couch and eats some of his dinner. He packs up the remaining portion into the container that he has taken to carrying back and forth between his own home and Noctis’s, excited at the knowledge that he would have a meal the following day.

He forgets about the conversation entirely until Ignis shows up at his front door.

‘Coming!’ he calls down to the door when someone knocks. Unsure who it could be, Prompto opens the door and feels his jaw drop slightly when he sees Ignis standing on the top step.

‘Good afternoon, Prompto.’

‘Hey, Iggy.’ The surprise takes over Prompto’s mind momentarily, and there’s a longer pause than there probably should be before he speaks again. ‘Uh, come in?’

‘Thank you,’ Ignis replies smoothly, entering Prompto’s house carrying a large number of bags. He looks around briefly before making his way into the kitchen.

‘What are you doing here?’ Prompto asks, thoroughly confused as Ignis sets the bags down and opens the fridge. He knows that Ignis knows how little there will be in there, but Prompto can’t help the cringe of guilt when the bare shelves are revealed.

‘Merely making a delivery,’ Ignis replies, reaching into one of the bags and beginning to take out food to place into the fridge. ‘If you want, the other bags have dry goods – I don’t know how you prefer your kitchen to be organized but these should get into the refrigerator sooner than later.’

Prompto doesn’t know what to do with himself. ‘What?’

‘Or I can organize it if you like. I like to think that my system is adaptable for any variety of chefs.’

That wasn’t what Prompto asked, and he knows Ignis knows that. ‘Why?’

Ignis turns slightly to look at Prompto. ‘Why what?’

‘Why are you helping me?’

Ignis stands and reaches out a hand, placing it on Prompto’s shoulder. ‘I care about you Prompto. Noctis and Gladiolus do as well. We want to help you, however we can. And this food is already purchased, so there’s no point in refusing it.’

Ignis has seen through Prompto’s every attempt at deflecting, and Prompto hasn’t even had the chance to say them. His throat closes up, and he can’t say anything but he thinks that Ignis sees the gratitude in his face when he moves to start putting the rice away.

~

Gladio is next.

‘You’re looking a little pale, blondie.’

Prompto rolls his eyes. ‘I’m not exactly sunbathing in my free time, Gladio. I have pale skin.’

Gladio leans closer. ‘No, like really pale. Are you feeling alright?’

Prompto is immensely glad that Noctis got pulled away for official business before Gladio started up this conversation. ‘Of course! I’m great! Ready to go another round?’ Of course, his body chooses that moment to let out a massive sneeze, knocking Prompto off balance and making Gladio that much more suspicious.

‘Yeah, I don’t think so. Training is over for today – go shower up.’

Prompto can’t argue, so he goes to clean himself up. He does think that he might be getting sick, but when his gas has been disconnected that can’t be helped. The rates on that bill had increased, and Prompto had to cut back on his work hours because of how busy he has become. He can’t forgo his cell phone and he needs power for doing schoolwork, so the gas was the obvious choice. He just bundles up. An unfortunate side effect of getting sick, though, is that he gets tired more easily and he falls asleep in the car as Gladio is driving him home.

Prompto wakes up on his couch and looking at an irate Gladio. Not sure what happened, he takes a moment to stretch before sitting up and then it clicks. Gladio is in his home. The home without heating. In the middle of winter.

Gladio must see the guilt in his face. ‘Care to explain?’

‘Uh, heater must be broken?’

‘Try again. Nothing in here feels like it’s been heated in months.’

‘I cut off my gas,’ Prompto admits, too tired and cold to try and deflect.

‘Astrals, Prompto, no wonder you’re getting sick!’

Prompto lies back down and stares at the ceiling. ‘Yeah, I was hoping I could tough it out but this was easier in the summer.’

‘It’s been out since summer?’ Gladio had looked concerned, but at this revelation his face returns to anger. ‘Where are your parents?’

‘They don’t live here,’ Prompto explains. ‘Haven’t since I was ten.’

There’s a stunned silence coming from the armchair, and Prompto sits back up. ‘Please don’t tell Noct, I’m fine. Ignis is making sure I have enough food, I’m fine.’

Gladio looks like he wants to argue that last point, but he merely nods. Prompto thanks him and walks him back to the door, locking it and heading to his room and many, many blankets to get some sleep. Gladio keeps his promise, so Prompto continues on in the same fashion until the morning when he wakes up sweating.

It’s early – even earlier than his alarm so Prompto comes to groggily. He can feel the sheen of sweat covering him, though, so he kicks off the blankets and goes back to sleep.

When his alarm blares, Prompto wakes up much quicker and looks around himself in confusion. He hasn’t been this warm since the summer, and his confusion is only increased when he hears air blasting out of the vents.

‘Insomnia Gas, this is Lucretia. How can I help you?’

‘Hi! I’m Prompto Argentum and I called to shut off my gas a few months ago.’ Prompto is glad that the gas company is open so early; he doesn’t want to have to skip his morning workout for a phone call. ‘I noticed this morning that the heat was back on, so I was just hoping that you could help me figure out what is going on.’

‘Certainly, Mr Argentum, let me just look up your account.’ Prompto only has to wait a few moments before the woman is speaking again. ‘Ah, here it is. It looks like your brother called yesterday and asked us to set up your house on his account. Everything should be in order.’

Brother? Prompto has a sneaking suspicion as to who that might be. ‘What was the name?’

‘A Mr Amicita, it appears.’

‘Ah, that makes sense. Thanks, and have a great day!’ 

> **To: Gladio**  
>  Why?
> 
> **To: Blondie**  
>  Why what?
> 
> **To: Gladio**  
>  Don’t try that (¬､¬)  
>  My house is heated.  
>  I called the gas company and apparently the brother I’ve never had put my house on his account.  
>  Why?
> 
> **To: Blondie**  
>  I can’t have you slacking off during training.

Prompto has gotten good at reading Gladio, and he knows that’s not the real reason. He smiles widely when he replies.

> **To: Gladio**  
>  Thanks! (^ω^)

~

It takes Noctis another year.

‘Are your parents going to be at graduation?’ he asks while they are studying one evening.

‘Nah, they’re out of the country,’ Prompto answers, popping a snack into his mouth.

‘Are they ever in the damn country?’ Noctis bursts, surprising Prompto. He looks up, and Noctis is frowning at him. ‘Seriously – you’ve been my friend for years now and I’ve never met your parents. You’ve managed to meet my dad, and he’s the king of the country. You only ever say that your parents are out of the country, are they alright?’

‘Probably,’ Prompto replies, too surprised at Noctis’s reaction to really think through his response.

‘What does _that_ mean?’

Prompto grimaces around another bite. Oops. ‘Uh, I mean I’m sure they are?’ Noctis frowns and Prompto sighs. ‘Alright, fine. I have no idea how they are, I haven’t lived with them since I was ten.’ Prompto can tell by Noctis’s surprise that neither Ignis nor Gladio told him, and he can’t help but be glad at learning that.

‘Since you were ten? Where are they?’

‘Out of the country, like I told you,’ Prompto explains. ‘They moved to Accordo. They left me the house, so it’s not like I’ve been homeless or anything.’

‘Prom.’ Prompto isn’t sure he has ever heard Noctis say his name like that. He doesn’t want to see the look on his friend’s face, so he keeps his eyes on his notes.

‘It’s not a big deal, I’m doing fine.’

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

Prompto tries to shrink in on himself. He doesn’t get very far, but he tries anyways. ‘I… I didn’t want to be a bother. Sorry for telling you now.’

‘A what?’

Prompto’s words come out in a rush. ‘You’re so busy and you have so many more important things to worry about, besides Iggy and Gladio are helping me out so I really am fine no need to worry about me.’

‘Why do they get to help you and I can’t?’ Noctis sounds so genuinely upset at that notion that Prompto looks up. His best friend looks betrayed, and Prompto can’t find his words.

‘I… you… it’s just me…’

‘Prompto. If there’s something going on that I can help with, I want to know about it.’ Noctis reached over and takes Prompto’s hand. ‘You’re my best friend.’

Prompto grins shakily. ‘Thanks buddy. I really am alright; I’m used to not having parents.’

Noctis frowns, but seems to accept that. ‘If you say so. No more secrets?’

Prompto adjusts their hands so that they can shake on it. ‘No more secrets.’

If Noctis notices how they don’t let go and remain holding hands through the rest of the study session, he doesn’t comment on it so neither will Prompto.

~

Prompto frowns at a text from Noctis, pretty sure that his friend is already going back on the promise they had made to each other two nights ago.

> **To: Prom**  
>  You at home?
> 
> **To: Noct**  
>  Yeah. Why?
> 
> **To: Prom**  
>  Stay there.
> 
> **To: Noct**  
>  …why? (￢_￢;)
> 
> **To: Prom**  
>  Things going on.

Prompto’s eyes are still narrowed at the screen when his doorbell sounds. With one last suspicious look, he sets his phone down. It is likely the pizza delivery guy – he gets the house numbers wrong all the time.

When the door opens, however, Noctis stands on the other side.

‘Huh?’

‘Evening!’ Noctis greets Prompto cheerily, moving past him and into Prompto’s house. Ignis and Gladio follow, leaving Prompto standing at the open door and thoroughly confused.

‘Do you mind if I use your kitchen?’ Ignis asks, closing the door behind Prompto.

‘Sure?’

Ignis nods his thanks and moves into the kitchen, the sounds of cooking starting up moments later.

Prompto is pulled to the couch, Gladio saying that Noctis can’t wait to play some game or another with them all.

He looks at Noctis then and feels a warm smile grow on his face. He is warm, he has food, but most importantly he has a family after all. As he smiles at Noctis, a feeling in his heart makes itself known and shows no signs of leaving.

Oh. Well then.

~

Prompto does a good job of hiding his massive crush. Noctis suspects nothing, Gladio merely comments that Prompto’s attention drifts more often in training now, and Ignis might have an idea but he only gives Prompto piercing looks when Noctis’s attention is diverted.

Noctis asks Prompto to be a member of his Crownsguard. Prompto laughs it off at first.

‘Dude, don’t you remember how we first met? I can’t even win a fight against a toddler.’

Noctis is serious, though, so Prompto sobers up and gives it thought over a weekend. He would be bound to Noctis for the rest of his life – but then again he has no idea what he would want to do with his life anyways. Might as well do what he can to keep his pretty best friend safe.

The next time Prompto is at Noctis’s apartment, Ignis hands him a book. _Crownsguard Training Manual_ is emblazoned across the cover. Prompto takes a deep breath and opens to the first page.


	2. Take This Sinking Boat and Point It Home

Prompto is returning from Crownsguard training one weekend evening when he spots something in the mail that doesn’t look like a bill. Confused, he shifts through the envelopes and is shocked to see her handwriting. He doesn’t believe his eyes for a moment, but then the return address confirms it: Lydia and Edward Argentum.

Dimly aware that his phone is buzzing with texts, Prompto ignores that in favor of finding out what the royal hell they might have to say to him.

_Prompto,_

_Hello, dear! We haven’t seen you in so long – how have you been? It’s lovely in Altissa this time of year – we wish you could see it with us. Solstice is coming up soon, and we want to spend the holiday at home. We hope you won’t be too busy to spend some time with your silly old parents! It will be amazing to be with you again. We’ll be there for a week – be sure to plan some fun activities for us to do together._

_See you in a few weeks!_

_Love,  
Mom and Dad_

Prompto scowls and reads through the letter twice more. They never once showed any interest in his life, even before they moved away. Where is all this coming from?

Suddenly Prompto remembers seeing camera crews at the Citadel. The Crownsguard ceremony is coming up – and the ceremony is always a news feature. They must have heard, and now they want to use him to gain whatever influence they think they can get out of having him be close to the Prince.

Well, fuck that.

He grabs the lighter and runs the letter through it, waiting for the fire to catch. He had hoped to save a little more of his Crownsguard income before moving out, but it looks like that time has arrived early. He can clear out his things quickly and move out before they arrive.

He doesn’t realize that he left the door unlocked until it opens and Noctis walks in, followed closely by Ignis and Gladio. They all look ready for trouble, and Prompto’s scowl drops to confusion when he sees them. They all look just as surprised to see him holding a flaming letter, obviously not in any sort of trouble.

‘Hey guys, what’s up?’

‘Why haven’t you answered my texts?’ Noctis demands, releasing his weapon to the Armiger.

Prompto looks over at his phone on the table, seeing that he has roughly fifty unread messages and thirteen missed phone calls over the past two hours. ‘Whoops.’

Gladio smirks and helps himself to a seat at the table. ‘You never let texts go unanswered for so long. So spill – what’s got your panties in a twist?’

‘It’s nothing,’ Prompto says quickly, glad when the letter finally catches and he can drop it to the table to let the flames eat away the evidence.

He forgot about one thing, though. Ignis holds the envelope. ‘Prompto, did your parents write you?’

Prompto curses the fact that he had never bothered to get his name changed. ‘Yeah, they wrote. It’s a load of bull; I’m not going to respond.’

‘What do they want?’ Noctis, now assured that Prompto is safe, joins Gladio at the table.

‘It’s nothing,’ Prompto tries again, but Ignis sees through that one as well.

‘They wish to use your influence, I assume.’ The smug jerk doesn’t even make it a question; he just joins the growing party at the table and looks up at him.

Prompto sits in the last seat with a sigh. ‘Alright, yes. I’m pretty sure they want to use me to get to you, Noct.’

Noctis’s eyebrows draw together. ‘That’s kinda convoluted.’

Prompto huffs a humorless laugh. ‘No kidding. They’re going to be here for Solstice, so I’ll be moving out sooner than I thought.’

‘Have you even found a place yet?’ Ignis, ever the voice of reason, interjects.

Prompto lifts one shoulder in a shrug. ‘Not yet, but I’m sure I’ll figure something out.’

‘Solstice is in two weeks,’ Gladio points out. ‘Just don’t let them in.’

‘This is still their house,’ Prompto explains. ‘I just own the stuff in my room and my pictures on the walls.’

‘There’s no way you’ll figure something out that soon.’

‘Well I don’t want to have to deal with them alone for a whole week, so I’ll need to.’

‘What if you don’t have to?’ Noctis puts in before Gladio can continue pointing out all the flaws in Prompto’s plan.

‘What do you mean?’

Noctis’s cheeks turn a light pink, but he doesn’t look away. ‘Pretend to date me. Then you won’t have to deal with them alone for a week.’

Prompto doesn’t know how Noctis only turned a little pink – he can feel his face flame red. ‘Dude, that’s like exactly what they want – to get to you. I’m not going to let them anywhere near you.’

To his credit, Noctis doesn’t back down. ‘So play into it for a little, then after like a day start to show them that they’ve got nothing on you anymore. You can always move in with me if they kick you out for real.’

Prompto’s embarrassment only worsens when Noctis offers up living together so casually. Gladio and Ignis’s smirks are not helping at all. ‘I dunno… I don’t see how it will help.’

‘It makes sense,’ Gladio, the traitor, re-joins the conversation. ‘Make your parents think that they’re going to get what they want. Then slowly prove that you won’t be taking any of their shit.’

Even Ignis teams up against Prompto. ‘If you prove that you will not be susceptible to their plots, your parents will have no reason to remain in your life and you will not have to deal with their antics in the future.’

Prompto lets his head drop to the table. ‘Fine, you all win. I guess we’re doing this.’

~

The following day, they are all at Noctis’s apartment. Prompto doesn’t know what to write back, so he merely writes as Ignis, Gladio, and Noctis help dictate. They have to scrap a few drafts as Gladio and Noctis in particular veer off course to describe in great detail just what they think of the letter’s subjects, but it makes Prompto laugh so he doesn’t complain. In the end, and with Ignis dictating most of it, they have a letter.

_Hey!_

_It was great to hear from you both. I can’t wait to see you! I’ve been well – Insomnia is beautiful, but I wish I could see Altissia with you as well. There will be lots of activities around the city, so I’m sure we’ll find plenty to do. Travel safe!_

_-Prompto_

It’s short, but Gladio says that it’s perfect and offers to go put it in the mail right away. That’s when the coaching starts.

‘Now,’ Ignis begins, pushing a small notebook across the table to Prompto. ‘The first pages are things that you and Noctis will need to decide about your relationship. Things like how long you have been dating, backstory items like that. The following pages are a brief overview of what will be expected from you as the Crown Prince’s boyfriend.’

Prompto’s eyes widen as he flips through the notebook and sees how much writing is in there. ‘Ignis, what? This is just to fool two people – we don’t need to go over how I address the media!’

Ignis doesn’t even blink. ‘I assume that you will not be spending the entire visit in your home?’ When Prompto shakes his head, Ignis continues. ‘Then as you are out and about there will be certain expectations of you. The media does enjoy a romantic news story and as a young prince Noctis is a prime target.’

‘Oh man,’ Prompto gasps, turning to his best friend. ‘I didn’t even think of that. Will you be ok with all of this? Like your image or whatever.’

Noctis shrugs. ‘I’ll be fine – they’ll expect me to have some sort of secret relationship eventually. Might as well be with my friend rather than some random person.’

Prompto notices that Noctis’s ears look distinctly red and he looks down at the notebook to hide his guilt. He is causing his friend discomfort and just to show two people that Prompto isn’t some kid to be used. He sure owed Noctis for helping him out. ‘Alright, well then where did we meet?’

‘We can just leave that one as the truth,’ Noctis suggests. ‘It’s a funnier story than anything we’d be able to come up with.’

Prompto concedes that point and scans through the list. ‘Well then when did we start dating?’

‘Right away,’ Noctis says confidently. ‘You were so impressed at my dedication to something.’

Prompto gives his friend a look. ‘Yeah right. More like you were impressed by my ability to not kill a kid that hurt me.’

The rest of the ‘planning session’ devolves into the two of them coming up with more and more ridiculous stories for their pretend relationship. Prompto enjoys it more than he is willing to admit.

~

The next time Ignis sees them sitting together on the couch, he tuts. ‘You two will have to sit much closer together if you’re going to make this believable.’

Prompto glances at Noctis. ‘We’re plenty close.’

Ignis shakes his head. ‘You are practically at the opposite ends of this couch. At least sit on adjacent cushions.’

Prompto is wondering just how close Ignis is going to insist on when Noctis slides over, slinging an arm around Prompto’s shoulders. ‘Better, Specs?’ Prompto is impressed at how he manages to sound nonchalant – Prompto’s heart is thudding around in his throat and he is pretty sure that he’s not actually breathing at the moment.

Ignis nods. ‘As long as Prompto doesn’t freeze when you do that again and you can manage to not turn into a tomato, you should be fine.’ He continues to give them pointers through dinner, quizzing Prompto on what he’s learned from the notebook about acting in public. He is finally – finally – leaving when he drops his worst reminder.

‘Oh, and do practice some more physical acts as well – like hugging and kissing and such. We can’t have you behaving like embarrassed teenagers around each other when you’re supposed to be dating.’

On that fun tip, Ignis leaves and Prompto is left staring at the TV while not seeing a thing. ‘Uh.’

Noctis is just as eloquent. ‘Erm.’

After a highly awkward minute, Prompto hears Noctis let out a huff of breath. ‘Fuck it.’

Before he can ask, Noctis is leaning into Prompto, turning his face and pressing their lips together.

Prompto’s brain self-destructs. He doesn’t have time to react before Noctis pulls away and looks determinedly at the TV. ‘There, that was the awkward first time. Now the rest won’t be bad.’

Prompto giggles at a pitch higher than he’s used to hearing come out of his vocal cords. ‘Yeah, good thinking buddy.’

He pointedly doesn’t mention that Noctis doesn’t move away and they remain pressed together the rest of their evening.

~

Prompto had hoped that he will manage to be away when they return to the house. Of course, not knowing their travel plans makes that very difficult to accomplish but he still hoped.

So of course he is just getting out of a shower when he hears the front door open and her voice carries through the halls. ‘Prompto, we’re home!’

‘There in a jiffy!’ he calls back, taking a deep breath in his room. After a quick text to Noctis, he pastes a smile on his face and walks out to see them.

> **To: Noct**  
>  They’re here.

‘Hey!’ he greets, walking out to the family room. They are both there, and Prompto can see the surprise in their faces at his new look. Figures – last time they cared enough to pay attention to him, he was young and overweight and wore glasses.

‘Hello, darling! Don’t you look amazing,’ she gushes, moving in for a hug. Prompto reciprocates the least amount of effort needed for her to let go.

‘You finally grew out of that phase, I see,’ he says, holding out a hand as Prompto is released. Prompto shakes it quickly, already compelling the week to pass quickly.

He is dragged into some inane small talk as they try and feign an interest in how his life has been. He deflects as much as possible, giving vague generalizations to almost every question.

‘These are some lovely pictures, dear,’ she says, looking at the walls. Prompto feels the small hope that this visit would be genuine die in his chest. He had changed out the pictures – his own were no longer on display. And they have no idea.

‘Thanks,’ he replies tightly. He then thanks every Astral above that the doorbell rings and saves him from needing to continue that train of thought.

The plan is to introduce them to Noctis in two days, so Prompto is not expecting that to be who is at the door.

‘Hey, babe,’ Noctis says, leaning in to kiss Prompto briefly. When he leans away, Prompto sees the reassuring smile that Noctis is giving him and a rush of gratitude threatens to overwhelm him.

No time for that, though. ‘Darling, who is at the door?’

Prompto rolls his eyes for Noctis before leading him into the house, holding his hand. ‘Hey, this is Noct, my boyfriend. Noct, this is Edward and Lydia.’

Twin looks of shock and delight light up their faces and they talk over each other to shake Noctis’s hand first and tell him how much they love him and his father and anything else they can compliment about the royal family. Prompto is immensely embarrassed, but Noctis takes the ridiculous charades at being genuine like a champion – squeezing Prompto’s hand the whole while.

Things finally settle down and Noctis is sitting next to Prompto on the couch while she asks them both questions. They started out as being about Noctis and Prompto and their relationship, but quicker than Prompto would have thought possible they are asking about what it’s like to live in the Citadel and other perks of Noctis’s station. Prompto can tell that Noctis is quickly growing uncomfortable, so he suggests that they all get dinner. Noctis, like Prompto knew he would, apologizes that he has to leave for official business. Prompto assures him that it’s fine – they didn’t tell Prompto when they would be arriving after all so there is no way to plan around that. When Noctis is out the door, they talk to each other about how nice it was to have the Prince in the house and how he seemed like such a nice boy and Prompto immediately pulls out his phone.

> **To: Noct**  
>  OMG I’M SO SORRY  
>  (T_T)  
>  I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT THEY’RE THAT RIDICULOUS
> 
> **To: Prom**  
>  It’s alright, we expected this.  
>  Plan still on?
> 
> **To: Noct**  
>  Yup. Tomorrow’s going to be terrible… ｡ﾟ･ ( >﹏<) ･ﾟ｡
> 
> **To: Prom**  
>  Text as much as you need.  
>  I’ll be bored in my meetings anyways.
> 
> **To: Noct**  
>  You’re the best ⊂(•▽•*⊂)

~

Prompto can’t believe them. Before every outing they ask if Noctis is joining and if the answer is no they insist on Prompto inviting him. They say it’s because they want to get to know Prompto’s boyfriend, but Prompto knows the truth – they want to be seen in public with the Prince. Not about to let them use Noctis like that, Prompto starts refusing without any explanation. They are confused, but Prompto doesn’t waver.

When Noctis does join, he forestalls their attempts at getting his favor by lying through his teeth making up stories about Prompto. They pretend to remember when Prompto wrote to tell them about each event, and Prompto can see Noctis’s jaw tighten when they don’t realize a single story is a fabrication.

The evening before Solstice, Noctis is over at Prompto’s house and they are engaging him in menial small talk. Over dinner, Noctis brings up the party going on the following evening at the Citadel. Prompto looks at them in pretend concern, as though unsure they would be able to get in, but Noctis answers the unsaid question by saying that he can always add them to the guest list.

They look over the moon at being invited to a Citadel Solstice Party. Prompto knows the truth of the party, though.

_‘How about we invite them to the Solstice party?’ Noctis offers up._

_‘Dude, I don’t want to expose all those people to them.’_

_‘Don’t worry, none of them take too kindly to suck ups. Your parents will quickly realize that their antics are not going to fly.’_

_‘Yeah, I suppose it will be interesting to see them try and cozy up with Gladio’s dad.’_

_‘Should we make it sound like a big event?’_

_‘Oh definitely – the more people they think they’ll be able to schmooze with the happier they’ll be.’_

Prompto shares a look with Noctis, both deciding that it is time to go.

‘Well, Prom, you ready to go?’

They look back at the pair when Noctis speaks. ‘Where are you going?’ she asks.

Prompto stands, pulling Noctis up with him. ‘It’s our Solstice tradition,’ he invents wildly, just wanting to get away from them. ‘We spend the night at Noctis’s place and then during the day we see friends.’

‘Why don’t you stay here this year?’ he offers, almost looking genuine.

Prompto shakes his head. ‘Nah, can’t go breaking tradition on Solstice.’

‘But you can both stay here,’ she offers. ‘We can spend the holiday together.’

‘No.’ Prompto offers no more explanation. ‘See you at the Citadel tomorrow evening.’

‘I’ll have someone send a car,’ Noctis tells them, retreating to Prompto’s room.

‘Ugh.’ Prompto flops down on his bed. ‘I’m so ready to be done with them.’

He feels Noctis pat his shoulder. ‘You’ll be free soon. Just remember how much fun the party’s going to be.’

Prompto grins, still face down into the pillow. ‘Yeah, it’s going to be good. Thanks for going along with the story down there,’ he continues. ‘I know that we didn’t talk about it before but I’ll be really glad to not spend the holiday here.’

‘It’s not a problem,’ Noctis assures him. As he speaks, Prompto hears the sounds of things being shoved into a duffel bag along with the distinct sound of the Armiger opening. When he looks up, he watches as Noctis systematically goes through Prompto’s dresser and shoves the things into a bag until it’s full before throwing that one into the ether, pulling an empty bag out, and beginning again.

‘What?’

Noctis looks over and sees Prompto’s wide-eyed stare. ‘Well, are you going to help me get all your stuff?’

‘Why am I packing everything?’

Noctis shrugs. ‘Well, I figure the party will probably be the turning point. And I don’t want you to get kicked out of your house and have to leave all your stuff. I’ll keep most of the bags in the Armiger so that your parents won’t be able to tell – you just carry the one so that it looks like a normal night over.’

Prompto feels a wave of gratitude overflow his thoughts and he reaches out to grab Noctis’s hand. ‘Thanks.’

Noctis seems to understand. ‘Of course.’

Once everything is packed, they close the door to Prompto’s room and walk back downstairs like nothing was different. Noctis bids them good bye, Prompto merely waves on his way out the door.

Once in Noctis’s apartment, Prompto feels himself relax for the first time since they showed up at his house. He helps Noctis stack his duffel bags in a corner and they decide to play video games rather than do anything else productive. It isn’t like Ignis expects anything else of them – a fact that is confirmed when he enters the apartment and merely sighs at the mess they’ve made before moving to start on dinner.

Prompto notices that Noctis is still acting like they’re at Prompto’s house – holding hands and sitting close. Prompto waits until Ignis is busy in the kitchen before turning to Noctis. He just wants to remind his friend that they aren’t being scrutinized and they can act like themselves again. It doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that Prompto is fairly sure that he is about to combust if Noctis continues acting like this. Definitely not that.

But when he turns, Noctis leans over and kisses him on the temple before getting up to go to the bathroom. Prompto feels his brain shut down. He needs to put a stop to the whole thing – he is not going to be able to go back to just being Noctis’s friend. And he doesn’t want to lose that.

When Noctis sits back down, he notices that Prompto hasn’t moved and Prompto sees the moment Noctis realizes why. His eyes go wide and he looks down. ‘Erm.’

‘We should stop with the pretending,’ Prompto says into the silence.

‘Yeah, we should.’

When Noctis agrees so readily, Prompto looks down as well. He has been causing his friend so much annoyance and hassle – some friend he has been. All Noctis has done is try and help Prompto, and all Prompto has done is drag Noctis down. ‘Sorry to be such a pain.’

‘No, that’s not– I meant that– Prom, it’s not because you’ve been a pain.’ One of Noctis’s hands reaches out to take Prompto’s and the other tilts his face back up so Prompto is looking at Noctis again. Noctis, whose eyes are dark and searching.

‘I think that we should stop pretending and make it real. I want to actually date you, Prompto, not just act like it when your parents can see.’

Prompto’s heart skips a few beats before thudding back into a staccato rhythm so violent that he’s sure Noctis can hear it as well. He squeezes Noctis’s hand and nods, unable to speak. Noctis smiles and leans in before Prompto realizes what’s about to happen.

They’ve kissed a few times, keeping up the charade. This one is different. This time, Noctis’s arms wrap around Prompto’s waist and hold him tight. This time Prompto places one hand on Noctis’s face and reaches the other back to tangle in his hair. This time, Noctis groans at the contact and pulls Prompto so that he is straddling Noctis and deepens the kiss even more.

They’re interrupted by the sound of Ignis clearing his throat. He raises an eyebrow at the sight of Prompto in Noctis’s lap, and before Prompto can feel embarrassed Ignis speaks. ‘I take this to mean you’ve finally worked yourselves out?’ he calls out.

Prompto looks sheepishly at Noctis, who is decidedly pink, as he makes his way to his own seat on the couch. ‘I guess?’

‘Well thank goodness for that.’

~

It’s not the first time Prompto has woken up in Noctis’s apartment, but it still confuses Prompto. He’s not on the couch, and there’s something warm and heavy at his back. The realization that the warm and heavy thing is breathing jolts Prompto’s eyes open and he twists to see Noctis lying there with his arms around Prompto. Prompto can’t help but smile at the sight and he leans over to kiss his boyfriend’s – _boyfriend’s_ – forehead.

Noctis rouses slightly at that, blinking slowly up at Prompto and smiling. ‘Morning, beautiful.’

A trill of joy runs down Prompto’s spine. ‘Morning, handsome.’ He leans down to give Noctis a quick kiss, laughing when he whines as Prompto pulls away to get up. ‘Come on, let’s make some breakfast.’

‘Nrgh,’ Noctis replies, rolling over and pulling the blanket up. Prompto decides that he’s not going to get up any time soon, so he digs through the various duffels for some running gear and swipes Noctis’s keys to go for a Solstice morning run. It’s cold, but Prompto enjoys the crisp air. When he returns to Noctis’s apartment, the guy is still asleep so Prompto stretches as he makes breakfast.

Eventually, the smell entices Noctis out of his room and he wraps his arms around Prompto, leaning into his shoulder. ‘Smells good.’

‘Thanks!’ Prompto slides the last pancake onto a plate and nudges Noctis. ‘Eat up.’

They take their pancakes to the couch and watch the parade coverage on TV. As soon as they’re done, Noctis decides that he’s bored with parades and starts up the game console.

They play games until Ignis calls to warn them that they have thirty minutes to get ready for the party. Two quick showers later, they are dressed in nice shirts and jeans and ready to go when Ignis arrives to drive them to the Citadel.

Prompto’s evening and day with Noctis has been nice enough to make him forget about the other guests that are going to be at the party – right up until he sees them getting out of a car. They are dressed way too formally, and Prompto gives himself a moment to take a breath before walking to them. ‘Hey, it’s this way.’

Her eyebrows draw together and his mouth is not much more than a line. ‘What are you doing, dressing like that here? You’re going to make us look foolish!’

Prompto just shrugs and walks to the room where everyone is gathered, ignoring the pointed comments from behind him. The first person to greet them is Clarus Amicita and Prompto could not be happier. Especially when he sees them realize how few people are here and how everyone is dressed more like Prompto than themselves.

‘Hey, Clarus, this is Edward and Lydia.’

Gone are the snide glances and in their place are wide smiles. ‘No need to be so formal, son,’ he says, clapping Prompto on the shoulder.

Clarus looks at Prompto in confusion. ‘You didn’t tell us that you have parents, Prompto.’

Prompto just shrugs. ‘Well, I guess they do have the same last name as I do.’ He turns to walk away when he sees understanding in Clarus’s face and he passes the King on his way to greet Ignis.

‘A moment, please,’ Regis says as Prompto nears, and Prompto immediately stops.

‘Yes, Your Majesty?’

‘I’ve heard an interesting story from my son,’ he says, lips curving upwards. ‘He implied that you are likely to be around more often than usual?’

Prompto laughs nervously. ‘Only if that’s alright with you, sir. I don’t want to intrude or anything.’

‘Nonsense,’ Regis waves that concern away. ‘I will be glad to see you. And no need to stand on such formality – you may call me “father” if you so choose.’

Prompto chokes on air. ‘Th-thanks, Your Maj– er, thanks.’ He is grateful when Regis nods and moves to join his shield and Prompto can escape.

‘Are you quite alright?’ Ignis asks when Prompto appears at his side. ‘You look flushed.’

‘The King of Lucis just told me to call him dad,’ Prompto explains.

Ignis smiles. ‘Ah, well given your previous experiences with a father I can understand any reluctance you might have. This one will be a better go at it, I can assure you that.’

Prompto looks over to where they are falling over themselves at talking to the King, and he can see Clarus’s look of consternation. He feels a sudden jolt of unease – they’re sure to be making a poor impression, will Regis change his mind about Prompto?

His panic must have started to show, for Ignis laid a hand on his shoulder. ‘Everyone here knows you, Prompto. We will not think differently of you just because you have the misfortune of sharing a name with them.’

Prompto gives Ignis a grateful smile and moves to where Noctis and Iris are talking. He keeps an eye on them throughout the evening as they talk to everyone, and can’t help but be satisfied when they look more and more annoyed. Eventually, he figures that he should stop putting his friends in the position of having to talk to them so he walks to their side.

‘How’s your evening?’ Prompto asks.

‘Well, strange,’ he admits. ‘It seems that no one here realized who we were before this evening.’

‘Well, I didn’t tell anyone about you before you randomly showed up,’ Prompto explains.

‘What?’ She looks indignant. ‘But we’re your parents!’

‘No you aren’t,’ Prompto corrects her. ‘You’re two people who let me live with them and then up and left.’

‘We left you the house – we didn’t kick you out.’

‘I was ten!’ Prompto says, louder than he had intended. He’s sure that they’ve got the attention of every person in the room and wishes that he wasn’t making a scene but can’t stop. ‘You left a ten-year-old in charge of his own life – I had to work to pay bills and lie about my age because you didn’t pay for a damn thing. You didn’t write or call at all until you thought that you could get something out of me. Well I made my own life without you – you have never been my parents.’

‘You’re causing a scene,’ she tries to hush Prompto, looking around at the gathered nobility.

Rather than quiet down, Prompto just continues. ‘Well these are my friends. This is not my first time at this party.’

Prompto feels Noctis grab his hand. Prompto squeezes it back as they try to come up with a retort.

‘Well,’ he says, looking triumphant. ‘If you’re so competent on your own then you won’t mind getting out of our house.’

‘Not at all,’ Prompto replies immediately, taking immense satisfaction at the twin looks of shock on their faces. He takes out his house key and hands it over. ‘Here.’

He can see them trying to come up with something else to say, but before they can Gladio appears. ‘Time for you both to leave.’

She sends one last pleading glance at Prompto, who just turns and walks away.

~

‘Well, that was certainly something.’

Prompto is in a side chamber, hiding out while Gladio escorts them out of the Citadel and out of Prompto’s life. He half expects Noctis to be the first to follow him, but instead it’s Regis.

‘Your Majes– uh, sir… er…’ Prompto straightens up from where he was slumped against a wall.

Regis sits and waves for Prompto to join him. ‘I must say, when Noctis told me that your former parents were somewhat unsavory I did not anticipate to what level.’

‘I’m so sorry about them,’ Prompto hastens to apologize. ‘I hope they didn’t do anything too bad.’

Regis waves away Prompto’s concern. ‘No worries, Prompto, you have nothing to apologize for. I just wanted to say that, having met your previous father, I can understand if you do not wish to address me as such. However, Noctis cares for you deeply and I myself would be proud to call you my son.’

Prompto can’t respond as his throat closes up, but the King seems to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I purposely avoided Prompto referring to Edward and Lydia Argentum as 'my parents' - it's always 'he', 'she', or 'they'. If you read back through the first chapter, Prompto only calls them his parents once when he's trying to get Ignis off the trail - after all of his friends know the truth, he doesn't use that term even though others do. I hope that wasn't too confusing...
> 
> Also, I wanted to include it but I like where this ended: I imagine Edward and Lydia go home fuming, sure that Prompto will come to get his stuff sooner or later. The next day Prompto calls all the utilities and tells them he moved so in like a few everything is shut off and Edward and Lydia can't figure out why. Then they go into Prompto's room and see that it's been cleaned out and realize they've been beat and leave Insomnia.

**Author's Note:**

> I has a [tumblr](http://ayrabelle.tumblr.com/).
> 
> And yes - those names that you don't recognize from FFXV are from The Adventure Zone.


End file.
